Gk'rath
General Gk'rath, played by Westry in-game. History Gk'rath was a commander of a small squad of orks in the God Wars Dungeon, not much is known about what exploits his squad was able to pull off but it is known that he was a very inspiring leader. Towards the end of the Godwars, the dungeon was completely frozen, when the dungeon finally thawed, no one knew that the war was over, including Gk'rath and his men. Throughout the Godwars, Gk'rath grew very attached to one of the higher ranking officers, they often fought together against overwhelming odds in the name of Bandos. As the battle raged on, a battalion of Iceyene’s were sent to eliminate part of Bandos’ army, this was the part that Gk'rath, his men, and his best friend belonged to. Gk'rath and the rest of the soldiers were surprised by this sudden attack and were quickly driven back. Gk'rath fought as hard as he could and renewed the moral of his men, then he saw his friend, the one that always fought by his side, was tackled by an Iceyene, he kicked and punched and broke the Iceyene’s spear, but then the Iceyene used the tip of her spear like a dagger and stabbed Gk 'rath friend repeatedly in the chest. The Iceyene brought her hand up to strike the final blow, but Gk'rath ran to his friend and tackled the Iceyene, punching it in the face until its head snapped off backwards. Gk'rath ran to his friend but he was too late, his friend was already mortally wounded, there was no saving him. Gk'rath took up the mace of his fallen friend and yelled a Bandosian battle cry and ran back into the frey. The battle lasted for hours and the Iceyenes were winning, then Gk'rath realized that they were fighting a losing battle, he turned to his men and said, “We must leave dungeon and find more strong warriors, then we come back and smash enemies of the Big High War God!” Gk'rath’s men as well as a few ogres, goblins, and cyclopes exited the God Wars Dungeon and stepped out into the world above. Gk'rath and his men explored Gielinor and discovered that the Godwars are long since over. They also discovered that many of the Bandosian races have become weak and have forgotten many of the old Bandosian ways. Mace-Face decided that the God Wars Dungeon was no longer important and that now they needed to go and gather the bandosian forces all across Gielinor and attack the major civilizations of the world and let everyone know that the forces of Bandos are back. Gk'rath was made the General of this new army, and is now gathering all bandosians for a full force assault against Gielinor. Physical Appearance He is taller then most orks standing at 6’5”, he has yellow eyes like all orks, and is very strong like all orks. Personality He is very stubborn and somewhat unintelligent like all orks, he HATES anyone who does not worship Bandos, and he is extremely loyal to those he cares about. Involvement in T.W.O.B (Under heavy construction) Category:Ork Category:Bandosian Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Commander